My Little Princess
by everdaytwlight
Summary: What if Edward was a vampire prince that was supposed to marry princess Tanya. That all changes one day when he goes hunting.....
1. How it came to be

EPOV:

My name is Edward Cullen; I live with my family in our castle. We are all vampires. But, I truly think that I always end up unlucky.

My father and mother found each other, and so did all of my brothers and sisters: they all found their true love. I of course end up all alone.

That is why my parents are forcing me to marry the princess from another kingdom named Tanya. She only acts kind around the Nobles, once they leave your living in your personal hell.

The only reason I needed to marry was that I needed an heir to keep the family line intact through history. Little did I know that one day would change me forever

I was hunting with Emmet. We were hunting on the Eve of my "wedding". I couldn't stop thinking how lucky he was to find his true love.

I then caught the scent of a mountain lion and ran after it. Once I caught up to it I drained it completely. I sniffed the air and found that there was another smell it was the smell of a human.

I waited and listened carefully for a sound but it did not return. Right when I was about to give up I heard a rustle in the bushes.

I spoke quietly and tried to coax the person out of the bush. But after I saw that they weren't planning on moving out of the bush I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I slowly grabbed their feet and pulled them half-way out of the bush. Once I saw who she was I froze. It was a little girl about 2-3 years old. She had remarkable brown eyes and hair.

She was terrified of me. She crawled back into the bush instantly. I was about to pull her out again when I realized that there had been a note pinned to her and was now laying on the ground.

I examined the note it said:

"_To Whoever Finds My Daughter"_

_Dear person or creature of the night I know you exist and have now found my daughter. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan._

_She likes to be called Bella. She is approximately 2½ years of age please provide, protect and care for my daughter. She already knows about the other creatures of the night and does not fear them._

_For, she has already been through so much that the stress from these events is finally taking a toll on her. By the time you have read this message I shall be long gone. I have not abandoned her but have simply passed away from this life. I would have never abandoned her but it was her only chance at life._

_Here is a list of things that I have learned from her: whenever she trusts someone she will cling onto them for protection and comfort._

_She doesn't tolerate being touched by strangers. If she becomes dependant on you it means your are her world. If she doesn't stop following you she wants to be with you. If she cries and looks at the sky she is thinking about her family._

_She hates thunder and rain. She is terrified of lightning and if there is a storm hold her and don't let her go. If she walks up to you and throws her arms around you it means she needs you._

_Mrs. Swan_

When I finished the letter I folded it into my pocket. I pushed aside the branches to see Isabella, she was starring at the sky crying silently. I knew she was crying about her parents. I introduced myself to her.

Then, she did something I never thought she would ever do. She threw her arms around me and started to cry harder. I

thought that Isabella is too long so I gave her the nicname Bella.

Emmet found me then holding a crying Bella in my arms. He asked me where I had found a little girl in the forest at this time of day.

I explained every thing that had happened to him. When I finished, a plan was formulating in my head. I asked her if she trusted me.

She simply nodded. I told Emmet my plan of making Isabella my heir. My parents never said my heir had to be related to me.

I also didn't have to marry Tanya if I already had an heir. I told Bella that I was going to make her the princess at my home.

I cradled her gently and ran back to the castle. I avoided everyone and ran quietly to my room where I put the sleeping angel to sleep.

**Tell me if you like this story if you do please review. If you give me three reviews I will write another chapter.**

**-Everdaytwlight**


	2. The Introduction

**EPOV:**

I watched Bella for what seemed 5 minutes. She looked as if she was in pain but I could only guess how hard it is to lose you family at this age. If it were me I would have surely gone crazy.

I also thought of the plan if it shall work I will be free of Tanya forever. But then I thought of Bella, would she be able to handle being a princess.

I would teach her every thing that she would need to know and I would always be with her when she needed help. I would always keep an eye on her to make sure she would always be smiling

Now there was the matter of explaining to my parents Carlisle and Esme about the marriage and Bella. Also what would Rosalie, Alice, Jasper think about Bella?

I could get the marriage postponed until I could explain everything. Esme always loved children and the entire reason for the marriage was for an heir.

There was no benefit of my getting married except, I would never be alone. All the benefits were given to Tanya and her family. They would receive more land and riches.

At that moment I thought of something so horrible that I saw my life flash before my very eyes. What if Tanya came to ask why the marriage was postponed and she sees Bella.

If she came and saw that a 2 ½ year old girl was taking her place she would kill her without even thinking a thought.

There was only one way to make Bella as safe as possible and that was to keep her with me at all times.

Especially when Tanya was at my family's castle, I would also have to carry Bella with me at all times to keep her safe and not lost in my family's castle.

She would stay in my bedroom to sleep and come with me almost every where. I could ask Esme when I needed her to be watched by someone with enough power to keep Tanya away.

Just then Bella sat up with a jerk she had been crying silently in her sleep and I hadn't even noticed because I was so deep in thought. I picked Bella up and cradled her to my chest.

I started to hum a melody from the last lullaby that I had written. When she calmed down enough, I started to ask her some questions not to get answers but to here her voice. But, all she did was nod.

I held her in my arms until it had become morning. When the sun had risen I kissed her on the forehead and started walking to my parents to explain what had happened the night before.

When I reached my parents room I heard several voices. All of my brothers and sisters voices to be exact. I opened the door and slowly walked inside. I received various looks from every one except my parents, Emmet, and Alice.

"Edward care to explain" Carlisle asked motioning towards Bella. I then explained what happened and my plan of keeping Bella as my heir.

Out of no where Alice yelled "its genius" "Edward why do you not want to marry Tanya, you wouldn't be alone any more" Jasper asked.

I wouldn't be alone but I wouldn't be happy either, it would be as I'm living in a prison no right to do anything.

"Edward we will support you in your plan with Bella as your air but, you will be the one to tell Tanya the marriage is off. You will have three days to tell her for we have already had the marriage postponed." said Esme.

"Now let me hold the heir of this kingdom" Esme said while reaching towards Bella. I gently handed her to Esme who started to hug her.

She then handed Bella to Alice. Alice held her and then said, "Does anyone smell that? She started sniffing the room and then sniffed Bella. Edward I think you missed something in that letter."

What do you mean Alice? "Edward, Bella doesn't smell human." The entire night that I had watched her I hadn't even noticed if she was a human.

"Bella sweetie are you a human" Esme asked her. Bella lowered her head and shook her head and quietly said in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, "No"………….


	3. The Past

**EPOV:**

"Bella dear what are you?" Esme said cautiously. Bella didn't answer she just shook her head like she was in denial of something. "Bella dear please answer me" Esme continued.

Bella kept on shaking her head. I went through all the possible scenarios that she could be a werewolf or a witch perhaps but none of the mythical creatures that I had thought of fit the description of what she was or had acted.

Alice set Bella down, she slowly walked towards me. I picked her up and slowly walked us to my room. I sat down on the bed and set her on my lap. Bella hid her face from me as if she were thinking of something.

Then, I saw what she was really doing she was trying to hide her tears from me. I saw the silent tears rolling down her face. She started to tremble and she clamped her fists together.

I wanted to comfort her but I wasn't sure that I knew how to comfort her I this situation. I started to rock her back and forth to try and calm her. But it wasn't really working in this situation.

I started to hum and she went completely limp in my lap. I was worried and somewhat eased that she was relaxing.

When she had calmed down she said in her small voice. "I am very similar to what you are, but, I am not completely the same".

What do you mean? "I am close to being a fully vampire but there are several things that are different about me than your average vampire."

"For one, I sleep. I also grow but, my mind has already matured for my age. I'm also supposed to have a special ability from what my mother said."

Do you know what that ability is Bella? She nodded her head. Can you tell me? She shook her head and got up off my lap but, accidentally tripped on my foot.

I caught her before she hit the floor. I started to tickle her until she couldn't say stop anymore. I lay back onto my bed and pulled her on top of me.

She tried to squirm out of my reach but she was unsuccessful. She was laying on top of my chest when I had started to hum to her.

When I was sure she was asleep, I tried to slip out of the bed without disturbing her sleep to tell the others what she was but with no success, she woke up with a frown on her face.

I told her that I was just going to tell the others what she had told me but, she didn't let go. I pried her off of me and set her on the bed.

Right when I was about to leave the room she ran in front of me and grabbed onto my leg for dear life. Then, I thought of how much of an idiot I was, she was afraid of me leaving the room because she was left in a castle that she wasn't fond of.

I sighed and picked her up; she nuzzled into my neck and held on to my shirt. I started to whisper in her ear trying to comfort her but, to no success.

I entered the main room and started to explain what she had told me. I ended the speech with "she has a special ability but won't tell me what it is".

"Bella sweetie do you know what happened to your mother" Esme said while pointing to the letter she had stolen from my pocket.

I set Bella down and she started to walk the opposite way. I was about to picked her up when she tripped. I caught her and brought her up so I could tell her to stay put.

But, before I could tell her she got as close as she could to my ear and whispered low enough for only myself to hear, "follow me''.

Before I could ask where she jumped from my arms and ran out of the castle. I told my family to follow, they ran silently behind me.

Once we had caught up to where she was waiting, she bolted into the forest. When she reached her destination she stopped in front of a tall tree.

She said, "If you want to see where I lived before you found me, climb with me to the top of the tree and look towards the horizon."

"There you will find the remains of the kingdom I grew up in. I must warn you that the kingdom that I grew in isn't a pleasant one."

I climbed to the top of the tree and what I found shocked me.

**Please review this story tell me if you liked it. Also review my other story SoulMates from the Start if you want me to update frequently...... Thanks for all the reviews**

**_GO TO THIS LINK TO SEE THE TWILIGHT AND NEW MOON TRAILER. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY CHANNEL .com/watch?v=x9oXDPf3zzg_**


	4. Wounds that Reopen

What I saw were the small remains of jail like cottages.

Most of them were badly burnt and falling apart.

The buildings were mere stone igloos.

I dropped down to where my family was; I put my hand on Esme's shoulder and told her to save herself the sorrow.

I looked at Bella that looked close to tears.

I went towards her and tried to pick her up but to no avail.

She ran deep into the forest with my family on her heels.

She stopped in front of a cottage that seemed more run down than all the others.

She stared at the cottage for a few more seconds before going inside.

My family followed her into what seemed to be the remains of a house.

Everything in the house was destroyed or at least partially.

"This used to be my home" my little Bella said. She gestured around her.

I looked around trying to piece together what had happened to this place.

I stopped when I came to a picture; it was singed around the edges. It had a man sitting next to what seemed to be his wife.

But the thing that caught my attention the most was the little boy and girl sitting on their laps.

"That Edward, is my brother". My angel answered .

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that one coming. Hello Peoples Everdaytwlight Is Back.**

**Please review.**


	5. Cold Memories?

"What!!!!!" Emmet yelled scaring Bella into my arms.

"I said that he is my brother" Bella mumbled into my chest.

"So you have a brother, I have two" I said. "But you don't understand, I am closer to my bother than most people, Edward".

"I don't understand exactly what you mean". "He wasn't just a brother of family member. He's my twin!"

"YOU HAVE A TWIN" everyone except Bella said with shock evident in face. "Yeah, his name is William." She looked as if she was in a daydream.

"You miss him don't you Bella"

"Oh, no I know where he is" She said. "Then why don't you show him to us" Alice insisted.

" No thank you, maybe in the future but not now" "Why not Alice continued to whine.

"Its not time to find him, like I said earlier maybe in future times" " But- Well its getting late and I believe that it is past Bella's bedtime everyone back to the castle." Esme interrupted.

Bella snuggled deep into my chest as we all ran back home. Once we arrived at home I bathed Bella and put her to bed.

"_Edward there's a family meeting in the den_" Alice **( Yes Edward can read thoughts just not Bellas)** thought.

"Everyone saw Bella's unusual behavior at the cottage today I assume. We have decided that we should investigate the reason she is so cold towards the mentioning of her twin, William". Carlisle said.

" Edward, we want to know if you have seen anything out of the ordinary regarding her attitude towards anyone." He continued.

No that was the first time I have ever seen her act like that. " How weird"

At that very moment I heard sniffling from upstairs. I ran upstairs to find Bella curled up into a ball with tears streaming down her cheeks. I picked her up and rocked her repeatedly. When she stopped crying, I sat on the bed and watched her drift asleep in my arms.


End file.
